Once Upon a Demigod
by Artemis's Hunter Candace
Summary: Candace is a daughter of Hephaestus. The one and only. So it's hard for her to live with a lot of brothers in one single cabin. She also has a bad ass attitude. But when she goes on a Quest to receive the Master Bolt with Prissy {Percy} and his friends, will she learn how to change?
1. I Meet Percy Jackson, Prissy In Advance

_A Daughter of Hephaestus_

_Chapter 1: I Meet Percy Jackson, Prissy In Advance_

**ME: Um, I guess another story? I have a habit of making new stories without finishing others. Well, I have a certain idea. **

**Candace: I'm a girl, OK? My nickname is Rin.**

**Disclaimer: Fine. The only time I will say this. Just once. Just once. Ya hear me. You disclaimers need ta get on with ya life! There I said it. :/**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. ALL OF ITS CONTENTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. *Gasps**

**{Candace}**

So my name is Candace "Rin" Masato. I'm Asian, half-Japanese, I guess.

Guess what? I am a demigod. Yada, yada, yada. I am paranoid because people always call me a trouble-maker when I try my best not to get myself into trouble. Well, things just happen, don't they? Anyway, a demigod is someone who is half-god and half-human. When I learned that I was a demigod, I freaked out, _literary_. I kept asking these questions: "What's a demigod?" "Uh, is everyone a demigod?" "Uh, is it fun being a demigod?" "Uh, will people freak out if I told them 'Oh, I'm a child of a god or goddess'?"

Well, yeah. I freaked out and learned that I had _siblings_. Ooooh, great, siblings. I always wanted to have siblings.

My siblings and I are children of Hephaestus, the god of crafts and fire. So being a demigod "gets you killed in painful, nasty ways," it's dangerous. Also, demigods can't use phones because you are **INSTANT MONSTER BAIT. **Instant cup noodles served to a pack of hungry monsters. Instant. I wished that I wasn't a demigod, but I glad I was. I never had anyone to look up to. My mother {Alice} just recently died and I have an aunt {Haruka}, who's taking care of me, but she's a little – insane, out of her rocket.

By insane, I mean she's starved me, abusing me. And her husband "Smelly Bigfoot" Zane, always enjoyed bullying me when I got home from school. I was used to it because I _**was bullied **_at school. I had a best friend, Clarisse La Rue. She was mean on the outside, but once you got to know her, she's really a warm-hearted girl on the inside. She cares about others when they, especially, get _bullied_. And that was how she became my BFF.

I eventually learned that Clarisse was also a demigod, too. But nothing changed our friendship. We swore to be BFFs forever. Now, that's enough of my rambling. Let's go on about my life at Camp Half-Blood {A place for demigods to learn how to survive and train}.

ooOOoo

"Hey Clarisse, did you hear about the new camper we got?" I asked my brunette haired friend AKA daughter of Ares, the war god.

"I bet he's wimpy looking," Clarisse let out a snarl. That's why everyone stayed away from her if they were looking for a challenge. "And weak, pitiful."

"Clarisse! You haven't even met him yet!" I said in a scolding voice.

"Whatever," the daughter of Ares spat, hitting the dummy with her electric spear, Lamer – Oh, I mean _Maimer_. Her looks could kill, so I better not call her weapon "Lamer".

"Rin!" A voice called. It was my brother, Charles "Charlie" Beckendorf. I don't let other people except for Charlie, my siblings, and Clarisse – if I considered someone a friend – call me by my nickname.

"What is it, Charles?" I cooed, almost affectionately. He just rolled his eyes.

"Um, I was just checking on how you were doing with Lu…"

"Oh. That's cool. Thanks," I said, with my voice cold. You could consider me as a daughter of Ares, there. I had a boyfriend, Luke Castellan. Though he's four years older than me, I didn't really care. We got into a fight just a couple of days ago. When I see him with another freaking girl or with that Chase girl, I almost immediately want to pulverize him into a pulp – or I let Clarisse do it.

"Oh," Beckendorf sighed. "You know, don't take it out on me because of him."

"Don't be stupid!" I shouted. "I feel like any minute that he is constantly moving away from me to flirt with other girls. When we had that argument…" My eyes turned into electricity. "It makes my blood boil! Though I do feel _guilty_ by what I had said to him…"

"I'm sure you will get over it," Charlie assured me. "Oh, Rin, Chiron wants you to meet someone in the Big House. And one more thing you got archery practice with the Apollo kids."

"Thanks…"

"So see ya later Clarisse!" And I ran to the Big House.

"Whatever," Clarisse kept on hitting the dummy, minding her own business. I almost felt _sorry for it_.

I entered the Big House, its walls are painted a sky-blue color, which is also my favorite color.

I saw Chiron in his wheelchair looking down at a seemingly familiar face.

"Uh, so Chiron, who's the new kid you want me to meet?" My eyes never left the pale demigod.

"Him."

"Him? What's his name?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson," Chiron answered. "I never thought… But…"

"Percy Jackson…" I mused. "As in Perseus from the Greek Myths?"

"Ah…"

"But Chiron…" Oh, I didn't even know that this Chase girl was here. I glared at her and she seemed to take a step back from me. "Chiron, what will happen on the Summer Solstice?"

"Wait, what will happen on the Summer Solstice? What do you mean, Chase?" I questioned her.

"When will you ever call me by my name?" She rolled her eyes.

"When I confirm we are friends, I guess. But what about the Summer Solstice?"

"You are late," she mused, putting her hand under her chin.

"Yes, Ms. Wise Daughter of Athena."

"Someone has stolen Zeus' Master Bolt, apparently," Chiron rolled in his wheelchair.

"What? Who could be so _baka_ (stupid)to do that?!" I emphasized. "And who's crazier to steal the Master Bolt?"

"We don't know…" Chiron responded. "But Hades…"

"What does Hades have to do with this?"

"Hades suspects this boy to have stolen the Master Bolt."

"That's crazy! This boy… This boy…" Wait, why do I even care? "Nevermind…"

"Oh, he's waking," the Athena girl muttered, giving him nectar and ambrosia.

"Mom!" The boy jolted up, with a tear trickling down from his right eye. "Grover," he croaked.

Oh, Grover's here, too?!

"Is s-she, my Mom-"

"I'm sorry Perce," Grover told him. "I couldn't protect you or Sally… I, I, I'm a failure!"

"No, Grover…"

"Oh, Percy, you should have this…" The satyr handed him the Minotaur's horn.

"So your name is Prissy?" I asked him.

"No, it's Percy Jackson," he stressed his name out.

"OK, Prissy!"

He looked into my face.

"Have I met you before? You look a lot like someone I know."

"Must be a coincidence!" I laughed. "Haha, maybe."

"OK, then. You're weird, you know."

"What! You're calling me weird? You want to say that to my face again?"

"Oh…"

"Percy."

Percy turned to the Chase girl.

"There's something I need to tell you later."

"Alright, Annabeth."

Wait… How does he know her _name_? I'm confused. O_o

**OK, so Candace is the daughter of Hephaestus. She could be passed as a child of Ares with her "badass" attitude, but once you know her, she's really sweet. For instance like Clarisse, her BFF, is caring to those around her, especially to those she **_**hates**_**. Yeah, next chapter coming up soon around next week. As for my other stories, I'll update when I can. See you soon!**

**Bye Bye!**

**From the Author~**


	2. Prissy Gets Claimed

**Chapter 2: Prissy Gets Claimed**

**ME: Next chapter is up! Excited, are you?**

**DISCLAIMER – I WON'T SAY IT! YOU KNOW THAT!**

**Candace: Stop being a jerk and say the disclaimer.**

**ME: Candace, did you say I'm a jerk?**

**Candace: *smirks**

**ME: You better wipe off that smirk of yours, Candace.**

**WOW TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY.**

**{Candace}**

_Wait… How does he know her name? I'm confused…_

ooOOoo

After archery practice with the Apollo kids, I headed down to the Dining Pavilion, where you get to eat food.

"Candace!"

I whirled around to see who had called me. An unpleasant sight. The Stoll brothers, sons of Hermes, god of messengers and speed.

"What do you want, Stolls?" I asked them, hands on my hips.

"About that new camper," said Travis, grinning.

"Did you meet him? How does he look like?" finished Connor, his hands hiding something behind his back.

"Why? You want to do a prank on him?"

They grinned and looked at me.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Connor asked Travis with a mischievous grin on his face.

Travis smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We want you to give new kid this," Connor inquired, holding a wine beer.

"A wine beer?" I raised my eyebrow, incredulously. "Um…"

"You know how Mr. D's the wine god? Well… Um this is a stink bomb and we want you to give the new kid this so he can give it to Mr. D."

"Um, WHAT?!" I screamed, scaring them.

"Man girl, no need to scream," said Travis. "We know you love our half-brother, Luke Castellan. Maybe we'll just spread…"

"NO, DON'T! Clarisse will be teasing me about that!"

"So will you do it?"

"No. I. WON'T. Get. Someone. Else. To. Do. It. Or. I'll. Pulverize. You. Into. A. Pulp," I took a deep breath, indicating my silver bracelet to them.

"Oh… UH, fine, we'll ask someone else… Sorry for bothering you… Girl on fire…" They stole glances at each other and went to the Apollo table, probably wanting someone to do their prank.

I sighed and took a bite of my steak. My silver bracelet is a similar one to what my friend has, Thalia Grace. I named my bracelet _The Dancing Blades of the Stars. _When you tap once, it turns into a pen. Cool, huh? When you tap twice, it turns into electric twin swords. That's also cool and when I named it _The Dancing Blades of the Stars_, I met Luke and Thalia and the Chase girl. The Chase girl and I didn't get along though, so it made it hard to get to camp.

Thalia, though, is another story. We got along well because Luke told me Thalia was like his younger sister, not a lover. The reason why Thalia wasn't here at camp with me now was because she died protecting us. On the edge of death, her father, Zeus, pitied her and turned her into a pine tree. Thalia's pine tree protected camp with magical borders with Peleus, the dragon, by its side.

Oh crap. Today was Friday, which meant Capture the Flag. Oh, how I hated Capture the Flag. But knowing Clarisse, I knew she would like it because of that new kid. She'd get to pulverize him, using _Maimer Lamer._ Oooh, that rhymes.

After dinner, Chiron announced that we'd be playing Capture the Flag. Again, I groaned. Capture the Flag wasn't really my thing.

"In case anyone forgot what the rules of the game are, I'll remind you," announced Chiron. "1)The creek is the boundary line. 2) The entire forest is fair game. 3) All magic items are allowed. 4) The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than 2 guards. 5) Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. 6) Killing or maiming is NOT ALLOWED. The punishment is loss of dessert for one week. 7) Lastly, guards aren't allowed to stand within 10 yards of the flag. Do I make myself clear? Does anyone need me to repeat?"

Silence.

"OK, good, now choose your teams!"

"OK, we pick the Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes cabins!" yelled the Apollo cabin leader, Will Solace.

"We the Athena cabin, will take Percy, the Demeter, Aphrodite, and Dionysus cabins!" yelled the Chase girl.

"Of course she takes Prissy," I muttered under my breath. I heard Clarisse giggle.

"Do you like him, Rin?" Clarisse whispered to me.

"NO WAY!" I shouted and the game began.

OK so long story short. The blue team, which was us, lost to the red team. I was standing by Clarisse's side as she enjoyed pulverizing Prissy, dumping him into the creek water.

"Take that, Prissy!" Clarisse shocked him with _Maimer_, her electric spear.

"Woohoo! Go Clarisse!" I shouted along with the Ares cabin. I got along pretty well with them since they knew how bad ass I am.

"You like that, Prissy?" Clarisse taunted him, putting the electric spear near his neck.

"Yes, got the flag!" somehow Prissy escaped Clarisse by making her fall into the creek.

"Why Prissy! You broke my _Maimer_! Nobody ever breaks my weapons!" Clarisse roared, trying to go after him.

We eventually caught up to him, and surrounded him, leaving no entrance for him to take.

"Prissy. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide," I taunted him as 2 of the Ares tried to maim him. They were easily dealt with by Prissy's sword, Riptide.

"Losers," Clarisse muttered. Prissy escaped us yet again while we were distracted by some noises.

"Percy! You did it!" Chase girl ran up to him. My boyfriend also congratulated him.

"Percy, well done!" Luke grinned. "You're going to be an awesome, swordsman one day! I could tell!"

I huffed and called out to Luke. "Luke!"

"Hey, Candace! I was just giving new kid here a congratulations!" He smiled at me.

"Better wipe off that smile Luke," I warned him, pointing the tip of one of my electric swords toward him. "Luke!"

"Sorry about my girlfriend, Percy," Luke laughed. "Just get used to it."

The Chase girl frowned at him. She didn't deserve to be Luke's. And I won't let anyone in my way or Luke's. If they do, you know, I'll will pulverize them and put them into a flatten sandwich, if you mind me.

Then suddenly all hell broke loose. Two black figures started to move toward me and Clarisse. When they got closer, I realized that they were hellhounds.

"Clarisse, we're in so much trouble."

"Rin, save that for later. Right now, let's be bad ass and kill these things," she grabbed _Maimer _and we charged toward the hellhounds.

"They need help!" Prissy shouted to Luke and Annabeth.

No we didn't.

I dodged one of the hellhound's attempted attack to knock me down. I slashed it, but I missed. I whirled around and saw Clarisse, trying to beat the other senseless. I then came back to my senses and stabbed the hellhound in its heart. Ew. It vaporized into monster dust, sulfur.

I took a glance at how Clarisse was doing. She hurt her arm pretty bad and was now lying on the ground.

"CLARISSE!"

The hellhound charged at her, but only to be killed by the one and only Prissy.

"Need any help?" Prissy asked Clarisse, gesturing her to take his hand. Like hell she would.

"I don't need your help, Prissy," Clarisse snarled. "Nobody ever takes my kill. Not even my best friend over there who looks like…"

"I never did anything to you…" Prissy sighed, his hand to his side. "Sorry."

"RIN! Are you OK?" Clarisse ran over to me. I was sitting on the ground holding my stomach, still looking at the monster dust.

"I have got to get used to that," I breathed, clutching my mouth trying not to throw up.

Clarisse rubbed my back. "Feel better?"

"Thanks, Clarisse. How about your arm? We should…"

"It's fine, Rin!" Clarisse assured me, holding her right arm. "It's just a little scratch. No big deal."

"Clarisse. Your arm is no big deal? You could die!"

"No. I'm fine really," was her response. Really. So stubborn, that girl.

"Percy! Get into the water!" demanded the Chase girl.

Prissy obeyed her and stepped into the water. Amazingly his wounds had healed fast.

"Prissy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Oh. My. Freaking. God!"

"What?" he questioned with a confused look.

A glowing trident appeared on his head.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of destruction, earthquakes, and the oceans," boomed Chiron.

And we all bowed down to Prissy.

**Done! Hope you liked this chapter! Please REVIEW! Also please tell me how you like Candace so far! I would appreciate it! Thank you! See you next week! {I WASN'T EXPECTING TO UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. WOW}**

**Love from the Author :}**


	3. Flames of Death

**Chapter 3: Flames of Death**

**ME: I didn't feel like going through the 1****st**** book, so all of you should know it. So this is the beginning of **_**The Sea of Monsters**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT SAYIN IT! *GASPS FOR AIR***

**SUMMARY:**

**During **_**The Lightning Thief**_**, our heroes, Candace Masoto, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and Grover Underwood had successfully retrieved the Master Bolt from Candace's evil boyfriend, Luke Castellan. Still seeing that she still has feelings for him, Candace firmly believes that Luke wasn't the one who stole the Master Bolt and someone was using him for their kind. But after fighting with Luke, Candace confessed that she loved him as Luke did, too. **

**On Mount Olympus, the heroes returned the Master Bolt to Lord Zeus, and all of the gods voted that Percy Jackson shall not die. Upon seeing that her father, Hephaestus was not there, Candace felt sad and angry. Sure her father was working in the forges for the gods, but he should at least be there to see his kids.**

**Then they return to Camp Half - Blood, seeing as the year had passed by. So we now enter Candace with Annabeth on vacation in Venice, Italy – because Annabeth begged Candace to go with her - until a new Quest is handed out again. Oh yeah, Candace, and Annabeth are best friends now. But Clarisse, um, she doesn't know, so yeah. Percy and Candace are on good terms, but she doesn't feel like wanting to open up to him since Luke was gone.**

**{CANDACE}**

Hi! I'm Candace "Rin" Masoto! I'm the daughter of Hephaestus! Do you think there's something wrong with me? Yeah, I changed – totally – last summer after this Quest for the Master Bolt. And guess what? I'm best buds with Chase, no Annabeth, now! My other best friend, Clarisse La Rue, had no clue that I became best friends with Annabeth, and good terms with Underwood and Prissy. The nickname doesn't change, yeah. Until, then… I am on vacation with Annabeth in Venice, Italy! How awesome is that?! Oops, I meant Annabeth begged me to go with her and her parents, who were staying at a hotel or something. If she didn't ask, I would have missed out on the fun stuff. Oh me gods, with Annabeth, she couldn't stop correcting me when I got the tourist sites wrong!

"_Oooh! _Now that's the Eiffel Tower!" I exclaimed, pointing to a palace.

"No, the Eiffel Tower's in Paris, Rin! Remember?" Annabeth sighed, correcting me. "Correction, this is the Doges Palace."

"Geez, Anna, you're no fun," I groaned, dragging her by the wrist.

"The Doges Palace was designed and built by Giovanni and Bartolomeo Bon between 1438 and 1443," Annabeth explained. "They are both sons of Athena."

"Oooh, go on, Anna. Tell me more," I told her sarcastically.

"Well-"

"Wait!" I shouted, my stomach grumbled.

"What is it?" she looked at me weirdly.

Yeah, I'm weird, aren't I?

"Oooh! Was that a pizza restaurant back there?" I exclaimed. "I want to eat Venice's pizza!"

"I guess we could go to _Fergy's Pizza Express_," suggested Anna, shrugging her shoulders. "Uh-"

"C'mon, Bethy!" I dragged her toward the restaurant. {I made the name up, OK?} "I haven't eaten for ages! You should be hungry, too!"

"We-"

Suddenly there was a blinding sunlight. Oh. My. Gods. When the light faded, we opened our eyes. And there was Lord Apollo, dressed into some Old Navy pants, converse shoes, and a T-shirt that said, "Beware, I'm Your Future". What the heck?

"Lord Apollo?" asked Annabeth, a little frightened. "What are you doing here?"

"We're going to Percy Jackson," Apollo stated. "Come on."

"Uh. Why? How about my parents?" asked Annabeth.

"I told them," the sun god assured her. "Percy might be in danger! Pronto!"

"How do you know of this?"

"I'm the god of prophecies, Candace, did you forget?"

"Nooo."

"Now, hurry up. Candace, you take the wheel."

"Wait, what! I'm underage! I'm still 14!" I protested, having learned my lesson when Thalia drove… Never let her drive because she was underage at that time.

"Get in, honey. Driver's seat."

I obeyed and sat in the driver's seat, with my hands on the hot, _burning _wheel. "So, where to?"

"To Meriwhether College Prep!" answered Apollo almost gleefully.

"Where's that?"

"I'll tell you where to turn and what not," Apollo said, slyly.

I don't think you could ever trust the sun god with directions.

"ALL RIGHT! TURN HERE!" screamed Apollo so loud that almost made my ears death.

"Aaaah!" I slammed my foot onto the breaks and hit my head hard on the wheel. "Never doing that again, especially in your chariot."

Annabeth tried to hold her laugh, but gave up.

"Rin," she laughed. "You parked over the sidewalk."

"Well, at least we won't get a ticket. Because mortals can't see this chariot, though it's literary blinding my eyes," I groaned, slumping in my seat crossing my arms together. "And at least, we're at the right place, isn't it, Lord Apollo?"

"Yeah, that's right," responded Apollo. "Oh, I feel a haiku coming on: _Lord Apollo is the best._

_He just picked up 2 hot girls_

_I am so awesome."_

"The last line was 5 syllables," I rolled my eyes. "That wasn't even a haiku. Lord Apollo, are you sure you're the god of poetry, too? I think I can make a proper haiku."

But Apollo was gone.

"Wait, where did he go?! He ditched us? He totally ditched us, Anna!" I shrieked, shaking Annabeth back and forth.

"Rin."

"Oh. My. God! I don't think Prissy gets out of school, yet!" I continued shaking her. "He freaking ditched us in the the middle of no where's ville!"

"RIN!" Annabeth screamed at my ear.

"Anna! You're going to make me death!"

"Hide!" Annabeth put on her magical Yankees cap. Heck, I wished I had one. She dragged my behind the bushes and we saw Prissy with an unfamiliar face walking out with everyone else following them.

Probably lunch, I thought, still crouching.

"You freak!" cried someone at Prissy and his friend. "Why don't you go back to your cardboard box!"

Must be indicating that to Prissy's friend, I guessed.

"Sloan! Take that back!" Prissy shouted at the one called Sloan.

"Wait until PE, Prissy."

"Wait, how?" Percy asked startled.

"I saw the postcard," Sloan boy told him.

"You read it?"

"Yeah, I did. What is Camp Half-Blood? Anyway, those two pretty girls are _hot_! The brown haired girl, Candace Masato, can you introduce me? And the other girl Annabeth Chase. They're in Venice, aren't they?"

"Stalker!" I whispered-shouted. Annabeth pulled me down.

"No!" Prissy backed him off. "I swear if you touch them, you'll regret it!"

"What can you even _do_, Jackson?" Sloan stressed.

And no words were spoken.

**{PRISSY}**

"Am I a freak?" Tyson asked me.

"No. Matt Sloan is," I assured him. "He's a jerk."

"Miss you next year… If I can't…"

~_Line Break_~

We entered science class. I opened up my book to where I put my postcard in.

There were Candace and Annabeth smiling, standing next to the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Yeah, they told me they were going to Venice, too.

On the back of the postcard, Candace had written in messy handwriting:

"_Hiya, Prissy!"_

Still keeping that nickname, I see.

"_Miss me? I'm sorry for last year! Hope you forgive me! But at least we're on good terms! That's a start, I guess? How are you doing? Tell Underwood and your mother Annabeth and I said 'Hi'!"_

_From,_

_Candace_

_P.S._

_You're still Prissy to me. Nothing won't change that. And I know you L-O-V-E Annabeth._

I chuckled, blushing and started to read Annabeth's.

"_Hi Seaweed Brain! Hope you are not in trouble! Oh, yeah! Candace and I are having a blast right now! Wish you were here. Oh when Candace said I 'loved' you, that wasn't true. I'm going to so get her._

_So anyway, we'll see you back from camp? I really do hope you won't get in trouble this time._

_Love from,_

_Annabeth_

_P.S. _

_Ace! That's Candace's nickname, but she said it was a boy's. Is mad at me!_

I finished reading and put it back into the book.

"Lemme see that!" Matt Sloan snatched the post card from me. "I can't believe that a _loser _like you even picked up 2 _hot _girls!"

Then he ripped it up.

"Hey!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Oh. Jackson, we're going to have a fun time at PE," Matt smiled.

Everyone filed out after changing into their PE uniforms.

"Percy!"

Yeah, like any girl would call my name. I turned around, but nobody was there.

As usual, Coach Nunley sat in his usual seat reading _Sports Illustrated_.

Sloan released the "balls" from their cage and grinned.

"Just you wait, son of Poseidon," he snarled.

And then all hell broke loose.

To be fair, we played dodge ball. And suddenly the place caught on fire. Long story.

**{ANNABETH}**

Stupid Seaweed Brain stroke again, I thought grimly and I called out:

"Percy!"

"Who?" Percy called back.

I took off my invisibility cap.

"You and that girl!" yelled Sloan, "How?"

"Percy! They are Laistrygonians!" I yelled holding Rin's wrist.

"Ouch!" she whined. "Let it go, Bethy!"

"Run! You better bring _him _along too."

And then Seaweed Brain ran out of the building.

Oh god. Can he not get into trouble for at least once? Well, that always happen, I thought grimly as Rin and I followed pursuit.

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you are happy with this chapter! I WILL only skip **_**The Lightning Thief **_**part because I want to get to **_**The Titan's Curse. **_**Yeah.**

**Bye bye!**

**From the Author :}**


	4. Hell is No Fun

**Chapter 4: Hell is No Fun**

**ME: Back with another chapter! So hope you like it.**

**Candace: Do the DISCLAIMER!**

**ME: All right.**

**Candace: Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT SAYING IT.**

**{ANNABETH}**

Ok, I was glad that I got to see Seaweed Brain, but what's up with the Cyclops? Under other circumstances, I guess "reunion" wasn't the right word for this.

"Why did you bring _him_?" I pointed to the Cyclops and took a glance at Rin.

Rin was shaking, like at least that wasn't the worst of her problems. I guessed that she was thinking about that time when we were escorted by Grover to Camp Half-Blood and how we almost got killed by taking some wrong turn. I hope that doesn't make Rin close-up permanently.

**{PERCY}**

**(A/N: Sorry if I had to use some lines from the book, though I try not to)**

When Tyson and I made our way to Annabeth and Candace, Annabeth immediately said "Why did you bring _him_?"

Tyson was hurt.

"Wise girl, I didn't want to leave him. What if he died?" I said. "Because of me?"

"He can't die from fire," muttered Candace softly, looking down at the ground while playing with her fingers nervously. Why?

"True," agreed Ms. Wise Girl. "You saw him, Seaweed Brain."

What? Tyson, he just saved my life three or four times. And all Annabeth could do was glare like he was the _problem_.

"He's my friend."

"Is he homeless?" asked Candace and Annabeth simultaneously.

"Why don't you ask _him_?" I shot them a glare.

"Uh, because he scares me?" whispered Candace.

"Sorry about _him_," Annabeth told Candace. "Did it bring up any bad memories?"

"Sort of," Candace nodded.

Oh, that's why.

"But _Tyson _can talk?" Annabeth asked me.

"I talk," Tyson admitted. "You two are pretty."

"Uh, _gross,_" breathed Candace.

"Uh," Annabeth took a step away from him.

"Oh! Tyson, your hands aren't burned!" I gasped in surprise.

"And those Canadians could attack you when _he's _around," Annabeth stated. "C'mon let's get going."

"Can I bring Tyson with us?"

Annabeth pondered for a minute. "OK, I guess."

"Let's get going!" said Candace out of her daze.

"The police'll be after me, though."

"Least of our problems," said Annabeth. "Have you been having the dreams?"

"The dreams… about Grover?"

"No… What about Grover?"

**~TIME SKIP~**

**{CANDACE}**

Thank god, Percy and Annabeth stopped talking about _Tyson_ by the time we got a taxi.

The thing is: The taxi wasn't yellow. {Percy had observed.} Words were printed on the door: GRAY SISTERS. The passenger window rolled down, and an old woman poked her head out. She looked like an old lady.

"Passage? Passage?"

"Four to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth had told her. She opened the door and waved at us to come in, like everything was normal.

"We're not taking _him_," the lady said.

ooOOoo

We arrived at Camp Half-Blood, which seemed like a minute since I fell asleep, zoning out of my thoughts. Good thing I slept because I realized when we got to camp's borders it was attacked.

"Uh," I groaned, completely wide awake. I tapped twice on my bracelet and it turned into two electric twin swords.

"Border patrol, to me!" commanded a gruff and familiar voice. Clarisse.

Immediately I rushed to help her and Clarisse mouthed the words "You idiot".

I took a glance back, and watched as Anna taunted the bulls to come to her. Wow, Annabeth, nice move.

"Hold the line!" Clarisse told her warriors, including me. I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. In other words: My best friend was brave. She was a big girl.

"Watch out, Clarisse!" Percy screamed.

Clarisse went flying backward and landed into a patch of smoldering grass.

"Prissy!" I screamed at him, rushing to Clarisse's side.

**{PERCY}**

"Get back, Rin!"

I saw Candace sent hurtling backward and slammed her back onto the pine tree.

"Ouch," I heard Candace's whimper from where I stood with Riptide in my hand. And I think she blacked out because she didn't move an inch. I didn't know she was that _weak_. Annabeth had told me she'd tried to act all OK on the outside, but on the inside, she's weak and scared and sensitive, all of the above.

"YOU BIG IDIOT," Clarisse grunted in frustration. "She knew that would happen."

Bull Number Two closed in on Clarisse ready for the kill. I did the most stupid thing ever: I grabbed Clarisse and dragged her to the pine tree and dropped her.

"Why, Prissy! _Curse _you!"

After that, OK pretty much happened. QUICK SUMMARY: Annabeth let Tyson into camp, who saved me, and defeated the bulls.

Candace got up from her spot. "My head. Clarisse, what happened?"

"Prissy happened," Clarisse told her, lifting her up. "C'mon big girl, let's get you to the medical room."

"Oh, no, that place is awful," said Candace.

"C'mon," Clarisse dragged Candace away.

**{CANDACE}**

"I'm fine! Clarisseeeee," I whined. "Let me go. My arm is 'no big deal'".

"Your arm is 'no big deal'? 'You could die'!" Clarisse mocked me.

"That's my line, Clarissssseeeeeeee! No big deal! Pwease!"

Clarisse touched my arm.

"OUCH!" I howled.

She let go of it. "See?"

"OK, I get it, Mother," I rolled my eyes and then suddenly blacked out.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND THE STORY SO FAR! WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT CANDACE? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks :}**

**From the Author**


	5. Chiron Is Accused

**Chapter 5: Chiron is Accused of Crime**

**ME: A new chapter is up! Please READ! Have faith!**

**Candace: Don't listen to her!**

**ME: You're basically saying don't listen to yourself.**

**Candace: Whatever. Disclaimer?**

**Annabeth: Sarah doesn't own PJO, me, or Percy! All she owns is her plot and her OC.**

**ME: Annabeth, when did you get here?**

**Annabeth: Uh, none of your business.**

**ME: Ok.**

**{CLARISSE}**

Stupid Prissy. What was his real name again? I think I forgot.

"Rin, here-" I stopped. Rin was sleeping on the couch, her eyes closed, and her lips taking between deep breaths. She was badly hurt. I got some nectar and ambrosia and fed her, prying her mouth open.

I couldn't bare to see her like this. Rin. I groaned in frustration. This was not something a daughter of Ares should do. Taking care of somebody. I fought the urge to keep on taking care of her until Chiron came, but that didn't last long.

**{ANNABETH}**

With Seaweed Brain, we entered the medical room. First sight: The daughter of Ares, best friend to Candace, Clarisse La Rue, taking care of someone. Who knew that even the daughter of Ares would do that? I guessed I had a new profound respect for that girl because she would take care of someone when he or she was hurt. I guess that's one of her traits.

But Rin looked pale through sipping nectar and being fed ambrosia. She had bravery, courage, and determination, but at last she wasn't the daughter of Athena. She also had wits, guts, anything if she wanted to get through something. She'd finish it. Rin probably had some goal; her aura radiates some dark energy, though; like it's affecting what she does, and how she does it. Knowing her, she would talk to her friends about her problems.

**{CANDACE}**

I winced in pain. I had the worst nightmare yet. Well demigods don't ever get a good night's sleep.

_I tried to look around, but I couldn't. My mouth gagged, my hands were tied behind my back, and most of all my eyes were covered by a blindfold. My worst fear: My sight taken away from me._

"_Hello, Rin," a familiar voice laughed. I recognized that it belonged to my boyfriend, Luke._

"_Mmmph," I tried to speak._

"_What?"_

"_Ssssiirrrr, thyy Lord wantssss you to poison ssssssomething disssstaaassssteful," another voice hissed._

_Luke turned around at the empousa. _

"_Keli," Luke growled. "What is Lord Kronos wanting me to do?"_

"_Poison Thalia's Tree," Keli hissed._

_No words were spoken._

I groaned and my eyelids fluttered opened.

"Wait- where?"

"You're awake!" exclaimed Clarisse, engulfing me into a hug.

"Is Chiron here?"

"No."

The door creaked opened. A familiar face holding a wine beer in his hand was Mr. D. Really?

"Where is he?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm the temporary director of Camp Half-Blood, Danielle," Mr. D answered.

How did he get Danielle out of my name?

Again, I groaned. I put my hand onto my right arm and felt my bracelet. Last summer I learned from Luke that the bracelet had a purpose: it sent all of the info heard between my friends and I to the enemy side. Literary I was a spy working for them. I was a traitor. A stinking liar. Luke had told me that his spies at camp would kill my friends if I didn't do as he said to. It's like I had a choice.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Chiron had been expelled. The boundaries of camp are weakening. Monsters are getting in. Chiron was accused of having poisoned the tree."

"Wait! Chiron, accused? He would never do that to Thalia!"

Annabeth flinched, trying to hold back the tears.

"HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

I wanted to say that I had a dream about Luke Castellan and how he was going to poison Thal's tree. But they wouldn't believe me. Hell no.

"But it is true. It has been confirmed that Chiron poisoned the tree."

Words spoke through Mr. D's mouth liked it hurt. I couldn't believe it. Chiron was accused of poisoning Thalia's tree.

**Done! Thanks for reading! Uh, so now Chiron's accused and Mr. D is the temporary director! And what's more: Candace had admitted to herself that she was a spy working for the enemy. How will her role/fate be laid out? Is she the one in the so-called prophecy? Things are getting interesting!**

**From**

**The Author :}**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE ON QUOTEV.**

** Noella**

**And I will FINISH my fanfic stories, but they will be on QUOTEV.**

**DON'T WORRY YOU DON'T NEED A QUOTEV ACCOUNT TO READ THEM.**

**Please follow me, and I'll do my best to UPDATE once a week.**

**I can't update all of the time because I have my OWN life, you know?**

**Thank you for bearing with me, and reading my stories.**

**It means a lot to me.**

**Bye my readers,**

**From Artemis's Hunter Candace**

**On Quotev as Daniella Weasley**

**P.S. LINK'S ON MY PROFILE AT THE TOP. :)**

**THANKS AGAIN, AND BYE.**


End file.
